Jalousie rime avec Envies
by Amelie21
Summary: Quand Gillian est jalouse , attention ! On ne doit pas lui voler son homme ... Cal est à elle , Rien qu' à Elle ! Sinon gare à vous où sa colère s' abattra sur vous ! ( Bon je sais que mon résumé est nul mais venait quand même lire ma fiction , elle vous plaira [ peut être ] ) Les personnages de LTM* ne m' appartienne pas et je ne touche aucun salaire , aucun argent ou autres


Dans les couloirs du Lightman group , assez tard Cal pensait ne trouver personne , il était avec l' agent Wonliski , avec laquelle il partait diner .  
Que fut alors sa grande surprise de trouver là sa collègue et amie ; Gillian Foster Elle venait juste de les voir passer tous les deux tout sourire devant son bureau et par excés de jalousie , elle était sortie de celui ci pour leurs montrer sa présence .  
" - Vous allez où ?  
\- Gillian ? " dit il surpris "

\- Et bien , euh ... Nous partions diner . Gillian je te présente l' agent Wonliski

\- Oui , on se connaît ... " dit elle en la regardant avec jalousie et colère

" - Bien , bonne appétit !  
\- Merci " répondit Wonliski avec un sourire

" - A demain , Cal !  
\- A demain "

Elle les laissa partir . La jalousie était en train de la ronger intérieurement .  
Elle était en train de bouillir de colère .

Oui , elle l' aimait , non il n'était pas courant ; il n'était même pas capable de voir qu' elle l' aimait éperdument , alors que tout le monde s' en rendait compte . Elle était verte de jalousie , elle re rentra dans son bureau pris la photo sur son bureau ; une photo d' elle et Cal à Thanksgiving ( on les voyaient tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous avec de grands sourires ) ; et la jeta de toutes ses forces .  
La photo se fracassa par terre et la vitre du cadre se brisa .

Elle se mit alors à pleurer et se réfugia en courant dans le bureau privé de Cal Dans celui ci , elle prit une veste que son ami gardait ici et s' allongea sur le canapé avec la veste qu' elle renifla pour y sentir l' odeur de son très cher Cal Lightman .  
Elle pleurait et reniflait en même temps le doux parfum de Cal , c'était le parfum qu' elle lui avait offert Noël , un parfum français , il avait mis du temps avant de reconnaître que les parfums français étaient biens , c' était " L' Homme idéal " de Guerlain Paris .

L' homme idéal , oui c' était lui l' homme idéal pour elle , elle qui n' avait pas eu de chance en amour , après avoir eu un mari toxicoman , elle avait eu un petit ami sous couverture et maintenant elle était seule pendant que Cal enchaînait les aventures d' un soir ou les liaisons de courte durée .  
Pff , elle en avait marre de sentir comme un couteau lui transpercé la poitrine chaque fois qu' elle le voyait avec une autre des ses poufs . Ses pétasses mal baissées !  
Désolé mais elle était peut être vulgaire mais elle était en colère , très en colère !  
Elle s' endormit dans le bureau privé de Cal , la veste lui servant de doudou .

*******************************************LE*******LENDEMAIN*****************************************  
Elle fut réveillé par Cal lui même , qui était étonné ce matin en arrivant au bureau de la trouver là " - Gillian ? Gil' ?! Honney ? !  
\- Humm ... Euh ! Cal ... Je ...  
\- Je peux savoir qu' est ce que tu fais là ? Avec ma veste en plus ? " dit il intrigué

Elle réfléchit une excuse valable puis laissa tomber .  
Elle se re leva vite fait et laissa la veste de son ami sur le dit canapé .  
" - Rien ! " puis elle partit Il la suivit " - Comment ça rien ?! Tu étais endormie dans mon bureau privé avec ma veste te servant de doudou et a en juger par ton mascara , tu as pleuré ... Et toi la seule réponse logique que tu me donne c' est rien ! " dit il excédé que sa meilleur amie ne lui dise pas les causes du pourquoi elle se trouvait là ce matin ou du pourquoi elle avait pleuré

" - Je l' ai dit Rien ... Il ne sait rien passé je me suis ... Juste endormie .  
\- Tu mens , oh oui tu mens Gillian ! Dis moi qu' est ce qui c' est passé après que je sois parti ? Et pourquoi tu as pleuré , pourquoi la photo de nous deux dans ton bureau et par terre ? Tellement de pourquoi mais aucune réponse venant de ta part . Don je t' écoute , Gil' ...  
\- Cal ... Tu sais quoi lâche - moi ! " dit elle en colère

Ils étaient tout les deux dans l' entrée du bureau de Cal , Gillian détourna Cal ( elle l' avait poussé puisqu' il était sur son chemin ) puis continua son chemin .  
" - Comment ça que je te lâche ? Gillian Margaret Amélie Foster ( nda : Elle est censée avoir des origines françaises et je lui donné ce prénom parce que je trouvais que je ne pouvais pas faire plus français [ si c' est vrai il y avait d' autres prénoms mais , ils ne me plaisais pas ] ), ne crois pas que tu vas t' en tiré comme ça ! Reviens ici Gil' ! Gillian ! " cria - t- il

Ils étaient en pleine dispute devant leurs employés médusés

" - Cal arrête tout de suite de m' appeler par mon nom entier , j' ai l' impression d' entendre mon père ! Et oui tu as bien entendu tu me gonfles ! Arrêtes de me poser des questions !  
\- Moi je te gonfles ?! Oh désolé de m' inquiéter pour toi ! La prochaine fois que je te trouve dans mon bureau avec une veste à moi te servant de couverture et en larmes , je te laisserais ! Hein , c' est bien ce que tu veux puisque je te gonfles ?!  
\- Cal , arrêtes de me suivre tu m'épuises ! Tu m' étouffes , tu comprends ça ? Tu m' étouffes ! "

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en train de crier , ils étaient dans les couloirs de l' entreprise et se criaient dessus Ils se regardaient , on voyait la colère dans leurs yeux

" - Je présume que vous n' êtes pas qu' allé manger ... Tu as couché avec Elle ? Hein ?!  
\- Quoi ? " dit il surpris "

\- Mais de qui tu par ... Wonliski ?! Euh ... Et bien ca ne te regarde pas c' est ma vie privé ça Gillian ...  
\- Quoi ?! Alors moi dès que je commence à sortir avec un mec , tu le surveilles 24 / 24 h , 7 / 7 j et moi je te dis juste que je suppose que tu as couché avec elle et Monsieur me dit c' est ma vie privé et moi peut être c' est pas ma vie privé ?!  
\- Hein ? Bien sur que si mais ça n' a rien avoir ...  
\- Comment ça , ça n' a rien avoir , bien sur que si !  
\- Non moi je surveille les mecs avec qui tu sors pour te ...  
\- ... Protéger , je sais je sais ! Du moins pour me protéger est l' excuse bidon que tu me sors chaque fois .  
\- Mais c' est pas une excuse bidon ! Et mais attends j' ai compris ton petit manège , tu changes de sujet mais ça ne marche pas . Dis moi ce qui s' est passé hier soir !  
\- A parce que ça t' intéresse maintenant ! Monsieur n' est plus obnubilé par ses poufs avec qui il couche ?!  
Ses pétasses mal baisées !  
\- Gillian ! " cria - t il pour la reprendre

" - Désolé d' être vulgaire mais comment dire ses putes me sors par les yeux !  
\- Comment ? Je ne comprends rien je suis perdu ... " il ne l' avait jamais vu aussi vulgaire il se mit réfléchir un petit moment puis il eu comme un déclic

Gillian était en train de partir en courant et en colère , Cal la suivait , il était juste derrière elle

" - Attends un peu ... Tu serais pas ...Jalouse ?  
\- Quoi ?! Moi jalouse pas du tout ! Et pourquoi je serais jalouse d' abord ?! " dit elle en se retournant vite fait vers lui

Le seul problème dans son discours était qu' elle n' avait pas maîtrisé sa voix et que celle ci avait dépassé largement les dix décibels normal

" - J' y crois pas , tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?!  
\- Euh Cal , arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité ! Tu as beau avoir du charme tu n' est pas beau comme un dieu grec !  
\- Mais je ne prends pas du tout mes rêves pour une réalité , je dis juste que ta voix a dépassé les dix décibels normal , en conséquence cela veut dire que tu mens ! Donc comme je disais tu es jalouse mais pourquoi ?  
Je ne comprends p ... Non attends ! Non ! "

Gillian , commençait à pleurer doucement . Elle avait peur et Cal avait réussi à lire cette peur dans ses belles iris d' un bleu ciel profond

" - Gillian , tu ...  
\- Attends Cal , c' est compliqué ... Je * elle pleura avec de gros sanglots * Je t' aimes , oui ! Et oui je suis jalouse ! J' en peux plus , chaque fois que je te vois avec une autre femme , j' ai l' impression d' avoir un poignard qui me transperce le cœur ! Ca m' ai insupportable ! "  
" Et quand j' ai dit que tu n' étais pas beau comme un dieu grec j' ai mentis , tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es terriblement sexy " dit elle en le dévorant du regard

Cal qui était resté stoïque de longues minutes , bougea enfin pour prendre Gillian dans ses bras . Elle pleurait contre son épaule et en profitait pour humer son doux parfum .

Puis après avoir sangloté , quand elle fut un peu plus calme Cal lui leva la tête pour qu' elle puisse le regard droit dans les yeux . Elle plongea donc son regard dans les magnifiques prunelles bleus / vertes de son associé .

Et là Cal embrassa Gillian , pour lui montrer lui aussi qu' il l' aimait . Elle fut surprise mais la surprise parti pour laissé place à de l' amour , de l' envie , du plaisir , du désir Le baiser devint plus sucré , plus fougueux , plus passionné , plus chaud .

Cal posa ses mains sur les hanches de Gillian et celle ci mit ses mains derrière le cou de son amant .  
Cal lécha les lèvres de Gillian pour lui demander l' accès à sa bouche , elle accepta et le laissa passé le barrage de ses dents , leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin .  
Ils avaient tellement envie l' un de l' autre .

Dire qu' un simple crise de jalousie leur avaient permis de faire un pas l' un vers l' autre ! Cal pris Gillian par la taille et la souleva , celle ci serra ses jambes autour de la taille de son associé et ils filèrent sans se soucier le moins du monde de leurs employés, qui étaient estomaqués par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d' assister , vers le bureau de Cal .

Là je pense que vous avez saisi ce qui se passer après donc je trouve inutile de l'écrire ...  
Comme quoi la Jalousie peut avoir du bon , surtout chez Cal & Gillian ? !

The End

Morale de l' histoire : A la place de tourner au tour du pot comme Gillian et de créer une dispute , soyez courageux et affronter la personne que vous aimez pour lui dire droit dans les yeux les trois petits mots magique qui font battre votre cœur : Je t' aime !


End file.
